The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrid. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Elizabeth Ashley’. ‘Elizabeth Ashley’ is a new cultivar of hybrid tea rose grown for use as a container and landscape plant.
‘Elizabeth Ashley’ was derived from controlled crosses made in May of 2011 in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands between unnamed and unpatented Rosa plants from the Inventor's breeding program as both the male and female parents. Seeds were pooled from various crosses and therefore the exact parent plants are unknown. ‘Elizabeth Ashley’ was selected in January of 2012 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings from the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by one of the Inventors in October of 2012 in Klazienaveen, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.